Zachary Sisco and the Wand Maker's Secret
by XxMrsSiscoxX
Summary: Slowly Zach reached forward and grasped the piece of mail. The animal let go without a moments hesitation and lifted into the air and out of sight. He studied the back, the emblem adorned with four animals, a badger, lion, snake and eagle and in the middle a cursive H. This was it, his letter he had been waiting for! (I do not own Harry Potter ect. I just love the magical world)


Dark rain clouds hovered over Diagon Alley giving the essence of evening though it was only two in the afternoon. The echoes of the clock tower's toll in the midst of London could be heard from the heart of the market square giving the street a ghostly glow. Zach sat, slumped against the cold bricks of Sisco's Wand Emporium and began to count on his fingers the number of times he was able to hear the chimes of the distant tower. What was the point of counting? He knew the time, his wrist watch gave it to him in digital format and analog. In reality he merely was trying to distract himself from the constant reminder he was without an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His brother, Scott, was to be attending his last year at Hogwarts and received his letter last week stating he was to be head boy as well. Now, not only was he without his invitation but had to live in the shadow of his successful brother... make that brothers. Their oldest had already moved on from Hogwarts years ago and was doing his own research trying to find a new renewable energy source for magical folk, similar to that of solar energy for muggles. What a funny word, Muggle, his kind called people without powers this. It used to make him giggle when he was younger but now he refrains from using it in order to avoid upsetting his mother.

The Sisco name is known for their powerful bloodlines and successful wizards. Zach's father, Robert, was one of these wizards. He had spent years studying abroad in the art of wand making and that was when he met his wife, Terry, a nurse and Muggle. His father owned Sisco's Wand Emporium, and just above shop was their apartment where they all lived. Often, Zach sneaked into his father's private study and gazed at the coins he had collected from other countries, placed in neat piles on his desk. He knew if he were to be as successful as his father, or his brothers for that matter, his first step was to be accepted into Hogwarts. This is why he waited outside despite the looming weather overhead, clinging on to every last hope that his invitation would arrive today. If misfortune was to be his fate he'd be spending another year in Puckingham Rye Public School, a place of learning littered with Muggles that his mother forced him and his siblings to attend until they received their owl. Sure, he was popular and at the top of his class but it was as if he didn't even have to try. Everything came to him so naturally and he hated it. He wanted nothing more than to go by unnoticed by his peers until he was in Hogwarts, that's where he'd be able to truly shine and show his worth to his family. Often Terry piped in that it wouldn't be so bad to have at least one child who took after her, but the idea made Zach cringe. He loved his mother, but a life without magic sounded miserable.

The eleven year old's gaze fell on a couple walking their daughter around his age into his father's store, smiling from ear to ear and talking excitedly. Her brown hair sat in low pig tails, a style she appeared to have tried to do on her own with lacy red ribbon, and new robes hung about her loosely. He listened in on some of the conversation as they passed, one sentence in particular that stood out was a statement made by her Dad. "We are so proud of you! You'll be a fine young witch!" Letting out an irritated groan once they were out of ear shot he crouched low and peered in through the shop window to see his Dad excitedly tending to the child, having her try different wands till one in particular made her hair wisp around her with an invisible gust of wind. She found her wand. Jealousy silently pumped through Zach's veins but he attempted to be happy for the girl as he watched Robert talk to her waving his arms about. No doubt he was explaining her wand's origins, Zach predicted, as the girl stared in wonder at the gray haired man.

When they exited the shop the girl looked to Zach and beamed at him a toothy grin. He forced a small smile and timidly waved at her.

"Are you a first year too?" she asked anxiously clasping her hands together.

Zach bit his lip, "Hopefully, I'm still waiting on my letter."

The girl's expression softened, "I'm sorry, I'm sure it will come soon! Mine came weeks ago!"

He gave a firm nod, "Thanks, and congrats."

With a wave the girl left, leaving him to sit on the awkward conversation. From inside the store Robert watched the interaction between his son and the customer he had assisted. Nothing brought a smile to his face more than a first year receiving their new wand but inside his heart fell. What if he didn't get to share the experience with his youngest? He needed to give Zach a little motivational speech to keep his spirits high as well as his own! Marching to the entrance of the shop he yanked open the aged door that let out a creak in defiance.

Zach's hazel hues met the chocolate brown orbs belonging to his father who smiled down on him. He closed the shop door behind him and slouched down on the sidewalk next to his son ruffling the thick mess of wavy locks.

"Ya' know, it is only July 28th, you're going to get your owl today or tomorrow, I'm sure of it!" Robert grinned taking off his glasses and letting them hang loosely around his neck, like a necklace.

Zach shrugged, "We have to return the owl by the 31st to let them know I'm going, it just seems unlikely that I'll be attending this year."

"Come on now," he put a strong arm around him, "we can't give up yet."

Zach tried his hardest to put on his best grin but the most he could put forth was a half hearted smirk.

"What house were you in Dad?" he attempted to change the subject to spare his heartache.

Robert chuckled, "Well, you see, most of the Sisco's come from a great line of wizards who were in Gryffindor, it was your grandpa that changed that when he was placed into Ravenclaw, so did I and your uncle and aunt."

Zach felt as if a tremendous boulder landed on his shoulders and he was being forced to carry it! He began to worry, what if he wasn't placed in either house? What if he was a Hufflepuff? Or a Slytherin? Imagining his families disappointment was almost too much to bare!

"Dad... What if I'm not a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw?" he mumbled.

"Son, I couldn't imagine you in any other house, and the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration," Robert answered.

Zach was certain his father's words were supposed to bring some form of comfort, yet it did nothing of the sort. It only made him worry more, thinking of all the possibilities the future had in store for him. At this point avoiding the truth and the pain that followed was becoming even harder to detour. He had to consider the potential outcome, that he may not become a Hogwarts student despite how much he wanted it. A soft rumble echoed across the skies, loud enough to catch the father and son's attention. Their gaze followed upward and a flock of owls began to weave in and out of sight high above. Zach's breath caught in his chest. Today had to be the day. Both anticipated at least one owl to drop down in front of them yet as they flew to different shops and various crumbling buildings, not one joined them. A wave of disappointment fell over the two realizing this was out of their control.

Yet, Zach didn't understand, why? He had been exhibiting signs of magic even since his eighth birthday. When he attempted to blow out the candles on his cake he accidentally sent it flying across the room hitting his eldest brother Eric in the face. Recalling the memory almost made him smile, but the purpose of the movie reel bit back any potential enjoyment.

Robert watched his son's face flicker with emotion. If only there was something he could do, yes, he'd write to the Headmistress, attempt to reason with her. There had to be an error! Never in the Sisco line of magical blood had there been a squib of any kind; the thought sent his mind reeling! What would his Father, head of the Sisco family, say about his son being rejected from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry? Robert imagined the old man sitting in his favorite, red velvet chair, stroking the owl that stayed cooped at his side; both animal and man glowering at him. Not only did he view Robert as a rebel, taking on the art of wand making rather than the Sisco tradition and working with Arithmancy, but dreaded the fact he married a muggle. The same thing ran through Zach's mind, what would his Grandpa Sisco respond with knowing his Dad helped give life to a disappointment? Zach felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His father had to face the harsh reality. Maybe, his son wasn't meant to be a wizard. Zach accepted the horrific truth as well and knew he had to return to Puckingham Rye Public Schooling when summer vacation ended, Terry would be most joyous.

Robert clasped the boy's shoulder, "It's alright, no matter what, I know you're going to grow to be a spectacular, wizard or not."

Zach's bottom lip trembled as he forced back the tears that threatened to fall. _I'm not a wizard, _he thought to himself letting his head drift forward trying to hide the disappointment.

"Oh my... Zach!" his father gasped.

His head shot up and stared in amazement at the owl that stood before them, its head cocked to the side as if staring at them curiously. In its beak was an aged envelope that on the front his name.

_Mr. Z. Sisco_

_he Apartment above Number 89 Sisco's Wand_

_Diagon Alley_

Slowly Zach reached forward and grasped the piece of mail. The animal let go without a moments hesitation and lifted into the air and out of sight. He studied the back, the emblem adorned with four animals, a badger, lion, snake and eagle and in the middle a cursive **H**. This was it, his letter he had been waiting for!

"That's my boy! What are you waiting for? Open it!" his father cried.

Removing the red wax that held the envelope closed he carefully reached inside and pulled out the grainy parchment, his hands shaking nervously as he read.

_Dear Mr. Zachary Sisco,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Angie Stukie_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"About bloody time!" the boy shouted grinning at his father.

Robert felt himself growing anxious, he couldn't hold it in much longer!

"Son! It is time! I've been waiting since the beginning of summer to share this with you!"

The gray haired man leaped from his crouching position offering his son a hand. Zach took it and pulled himself up, both dashing into the dusty shop. The walls were lined with tall oak shelves, a box crammed into every open crevice. Anytime a muggle born entered the magical haven they were struck with awe at the mystery and wonder the room filled their beings with. Despite growing up here, Zach felt it whenever he came downstairs from the apartment. He felt so privileged to live in a home where almost every famous wizard received their first wand. In his opinion, Ollivander, his father's mentor in wand making and competition, had nothing on his Dad. Robert climbed a talk rickety latter, retrieving a long thin box and blew off the thin film of dust from the lid. He made his way back down without missing a beat, his legs moving fluidly that made Zach wonder if at one time in his life did some sort of acrobatics. Removing the lid he showed off the contents inside, a pale knobby wand inside.

"Ulder with unicorn core, 13 1/2 inches, pliant... give it a go!" Robert shook with excitement.

With a wave a pile of books on the counter went hurdling in different directions. He laughed nervously and placed the wand back in its packaging.

"Nope, I'm afraid not," the wand maker winked.

Placing the box on the counter where the books once sat he reached for another a foot above where he stood.

He shrugged, "Well, it's worth a shot."

"What wand is that?" Zach asked.

"This particular wand," Robert explained, "has chosen only one other Wizard, and that was your Great Great Grandfather."

The boy gulped, "What makes you so sure that this wand will choose me?"

His father chuckled, "I'm not sure if it will but each of your brothers have tried it out, I figure you deserve a chance as well."

"Not even Scott?" he wondered aloud reaching forward to grasp the wand.

He studied it for only moment, twirling the wand between his fingers like a drumstick and admiring the dark oak wood.

"Not only has it had but one other owner but it is made using a Peacock feather, most rare but used in those gifted in the arts."

"Oh?"

Flicking the wand in a small motion a gust of wind blew around him, the reaction he was familiar with witnessing when a wand chose its owner. It almost made sense that this wand was destined for him, he being a musician gifted with the ability to play almost any instrument he was able to get his hands on. His most favorite was the guitar. Robert gawked at his son in shock, a smile stretching form ear to ear.

"I am so proud of you," he declared.

Zach too found himself smiling. What started out as potentially one of the worse days of his life turned out to be the most spectacular! Surely his family was to be proud of him!

"I have to show Scott!" he gushed racing to the back of the room and headed for the stairs that lead to the next floor.

Silently he wished for summer to be over, and his first year at Hogwarts to begin.


End file.
